randomeliminationtablesfandomcom-20200215-history
X-Factor USA 2016
Judges and Hosts After the Second Season ( X Factor 2015 ) Fox announced that there will be a third season with the Judges Simon Cowell confirmed after the announced of the third season on 27 December 2015. On Jenuary 18 2016 was confirmed that L.A Reid won't be a judges so leaved the show. It was also confirmed that Demi Lovato will return for the third season on February 3 , 2016. the cast was wondering if Emily Rose would like to return as a judge for the third season but she refused. Simon tried to take Britney Spears on the cast again but she refuse. On 24 Febraury was rumured that Kiara leave the show but it was denied on 19 March 2016 that she will be a judge for three times in a row she released an interview "I'm Really Proud to be a Judge and cause many people support me as a Judge cause i'm only 18 years old". On 27 March 2016 was announced that Khloe Kardashian will not be a host anymore and Mario Lopez will be the only Host in the competition.Simon after talked with Britney relaesed an interview "She wasn't happy to be on the X-Factor she was afraid of people thinkg bad about here, i can't keep a judge that can't critics people cause is afraid" Simon Cowell was in difficult to find the fourth and maybe the fifth judge on the competition, "it's really difficult to my deicide the replace of L.A Reid cause he was great and Spears too", after searching for a Judge on the 28 March 2016 was confirmed that there will be four Judge and not five how the second season.on 5 April 2016 was announced that Beyonce Knowlès will be the replace Judge for the third season of X-Factor. Auditon The MyStudio HD audition booths opened in Honolulu, Hawaii; Phoenix, Arizona; Nashville, Tennessee; Anchorage, Alaska; Kansas City, Kansas; and Denver, Colorado.Originally scheduled to end on April 30, 2016, the booths' opening ended up being extended until May 8, 2016. After it was announced that people auditioning through this method was in such high demand, auditions at the booths' ended up being extended until May 15, 2016. On June 3, Cowell announced that applicants could upload a video of them singing onto YouTube and it was opened for one week only (June 9). Selected applicants would appear in front of the judges. The last set of auditions took place during May and June, 2016. These auditions individually occur simultaneously before both the judges and a live studio audience; and with such audience in attendance able to applaud/cheer approval or disapproval and perhaps influencing the judges BootCamp BootCamp began on August 4, 2016 with 140 contestant.the bootcamp returned as the first season but this some differents,in this season there will be three fight of bootcamp First Fight: Contestant have to do a normal performance ( 50 will not pass to the Second Fight ) Second Fight: Contestant have to sign forming 8 groups:a groups contain 10 contestant ( 3/10 of the group will not pass on the third fight ) Third Fight: Contestant have to fight versus another contestant ( 1/2 will not pass or maybe 2/2 will not pass o *'Groups: '''Femme Fatal,Boy-Z,Sicross Sister,D.u.E.t,Brothers J,Golden Boy During the third fight the four mentors recevied ther Category for the live shows and homevisit *'Boys: 'Chiara Besenzoni *'Girls: 'Demi Lovato *'Over25s: 'Beyonce Knowlès *'Groups: '''Simon Cowell HomeVisit The judges' houses was filmed August 24 & 15, 2016. The judges received news of their categories from the producers by telephone, seen during the third bootcamp episode ( BootCamp ). Beyonce with Over25s assisted by her friend Shakira. for Demi, the Girls helped by Selena Gomez.Simon Cowell with Groups assisted by Mariah Carey and the last Kiara Besenzoni with the boys helped by a special guest and a former judge Britney Spears ! Finalist The final 17 finalists of X-Factor USA 2016 were confirmed as follows Key: : – Winner : – Runner-up : – Third place : – Fourth place Live Shows Category:X-Factor USA